general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
V Ardanowski (Lisa Cerasoli)
| introducer = Wendy Riche | books = | spinoffs = | image1 =File:Download.jpeg|thumb | caption1 = Lisa Cerasoli as Venus "V" Ardanowski | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = V | alias = | gender = Female | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Currently unemployed Former cop Former secretary Former music executive | title = | residence = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Jasper Jacks (crush) Simon Prentiss (dating) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Venus "V" Ardanowski is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by Lisa Cerasoli from 1997-99. Storylines V first came to Port Charles in her official role Officer Ardanowski, a sheriff's deputy. She was assigned to the surveillance detail of Jax Jacks, a suspected drug smuggler. When it became apparent to V that Jax was innocent, she helped him track down his former wife, Brenda. They found Sonny and Brenda in Florida, and helped free them from Rivera. They discovered a library of videotapes in which Rivera admitted that he was responsible for the drug trade in Port Charles, thus clearing Jax's name. This adventure caused V to lose her job in the Sheriff's Department, so she began to work for Jax, as his sectary. Next V teamed up with Mac and Felicia for a new adventure. Mac was kidnapped and held hostage by a woman named Tess, while Mac's look-a-like assumed Mac's life in Port Charles. Felicia noticed some changes in 'Mac', and with V's help she uncovered the truth. Then V, Mac, and Felicia teamed up to stop Tess' plan to kill Jax. This adventure led to V's next job in the PCPD, where Mac was the Police Commissioner. V partnered with Marcus Taggert for a few months, and their investigative styles clashed more than once. Then V's good friend Jax, his brother, and father were arrested and charged with money laundering. V knew that Jax was innocent, even though his family was guilty. The Feds knew this as well, but they went after Jax because of his high profile. Furious that her department could take place in the arrest, knowing this, V quit her job. She then went to Ned Ashton, and asked him to put up the money for Jax's bail. Ned complied; he also got Jax the best lawyer, whole happened to be Ned's lover, Alexis Davis. But in the end, Jax plead guilty to one count of conspiracy in order to keep his family out of prison. As part of the deal, Jax lost his fortune. Once again unemployed, V began to work as a music executive, for Ned's label, L&B Records. When Jax decided he was going to win back his fortune by gambling in Monte Carlo, he enlisted V's help. V agreed to pose as his wealthy backer in a high stakes baccarat game. With Alexis and Ned's help, Jax transformed V into a dazzling femme fatale. Then V, Jax, Ned and Alexis headed Monte Carlo. Jax lost everything, including V, to a cheating gambler, Simon Prentiss. But V knocked Simon over the head with a champagne bottle, and took all of the chips that Simon had cheated Jax out of. Thanks to V, Jax returned to Port Charles with a large fortune. V had put the whole Monte Carlo adventure behind her, and was back at work for Ned. Then Simon Prentiss showed up in Port Charles. It seemed that Simon had fallen madly in love with V in the short time that they had spent together in Monte Carlo, and had been searching for her ever since. With much persistence, and a little help from Jax and Chloe, Simon managed to steal V's heart. They left on a year cruise around the world. V must have realized she had nothing left in Port Charles, because she never returned. External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: V Ardanowski Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:1990s Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Fictional law enforcement